New Beginnings
by Classicgurl123
Summary: Set four years from season 8.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay we need to hurry" Erin says as she looks around Nicki's apartment "Is Alex riding with us?" she says referring to Nicki's husband as of a few months earlier

"He's going to meet us there" Nicki says as Erin walks into the bedroom as Nicki is looking in the mirror "he gets off his tour just before the ceremony"

"A husband and wife that are both police officers" Erin says looking at her

"He prefers detective now" Nicki says looking at her "And we're not the only couple in the family that are both police officers" she says continuing "And I'm not a police officer yet, at least not for a couple more hours"

"Or longer, depending on how long your grandpa decides to draw out the ceremony" Erin says looking at her "have I mentioned how proud I am of you"

"Only two or three hundred times" Nicki says looking at her

"It's a mom thing" Erin says looking at her "come on we need to get going"

"Have you seen Charlotte's other red shoe" Eddie screams throughout the apartment that her and Jamie had moved into after their wedding three years earlier "And I can't find Emily's hairbow"

"No I haven't but which one of these ties looks better" Jamie says as Eddie steps into the doorway holding two babies in her arms

"Go with the blue, it looks better with that shirt" Eddie says looking at him "Now do you want to give me a hand with your daughters detective?"

"I've been giving a hand" Jamie says as he finishs putting on his tie walking over as he takes one of the babies from her arms "half the night when they were crying"

"And I took the other half" Eddie says looking at him "I'm starting to forget what a full night sleep was like"

"Well we haven't had one in almost a month" Jamie says as he let's out a sigh "maybe we should take dad and pops up on their offer to keep them"

"So we can go for a romantic night on the town" Eddie says as they start to walk towards the living room

"So we can order takeout and go to sleep" Jamie says as they begin to put the girls into the carriers "have twins they said, it will be fun they said"

"Come on, we're going to be late" Eddie says as they head for the door

"I'll have to meet you there" Jack says as he is sitting in his car "I'm stuck in traffic"

"Okay well I'll let dad know" Sean says as he stands in the kitchen "Is Laur with you?"

"No she can't come for a couple of days, hates that she's missing Nicki's graduation" Jack says as he continues "But I reminded her that she gets to do things with our family for the rest of her life" he says looking at the rode ahead "but sometimes I get the feeling that you like Lauren better then me"

"Because we do, there was a vote and everything" Sean says as Danny comes down the stairs as he waves Sean toward the door "Got to go, talk to you later"

"You ready pop" Frank says walking into the front hallway of the house

"I'm coming" Henry says as he comes down the stairs "We still clean up pretty good"

"Let's go" Frank says as he smiles at him "Welcome all of our new officers to the force"

"Including one of our own" Henry says smiling as they open the door "or another one of our own" 


	2. Chapter 2

A couple days later Nicki walks into her precinct as the other police turn around to look at her "Okay I want to make something clear right now" she says looking at them "Yes Detective Michaels is my husband, Detective Regan is my Uncle, Sergeant Regan is my Uncle, Officer Regan is my Aunt, my mom is Judge Regan and my grandfather is the PC" she says continuing "But under no circumstances do I expect special treatment" she finishs as the crowd parts

"Wow that has to be a mouthful to rattle off every time" A woman says as she steps forward to Nicki

"Well when you have a family full of police officers, all anyone sees is the name" Nicki says as she smiles at her name

"Lucky for you I treat everyone equal" the woman says smiling at her "no matter what their name is" she says continuing "I'm Tiffany, your new partner"

"Nicki" Nicki says as Tiffany reaches out to shake her hand as she smiles back at her

"Welcome to the 9th Precinct, come on I'll show you around" Tiffany says as she throws her arm around Nicki's shoulder as they walk further into the precinct

Meanwhile Jamie comes through the backdoor of Henry and Frank's house as he carries the girls in their carriers through the door as he struggle with the diaper bags "We're here"

"There they are" Henry says as he comes through the kitchen as he takes the girls putting their carriers on the table as he grins at them as Jamie sits down their things

"Thanks for watching them this afternoon" Jamie says as he looks at Henry "Eddie traded shifts with another officer so she has to work late tonight" he says as he continues to look at him "And I have an overnight tour"

"We're always happy to see these two" Henry says continuing to look at the girls

"When Eddie gets off she'll come by and pick them up" Jamie says as he lets out a yawn "Since you have them I'm going to go upstairs and crash in my old room for a while before my tour, I'm struggling right now" he says as he walks by Henry patting him on the shoulder as he heads toward the stairs

Henry looks at him before turning back around to the girls "Your wearing your parents out" he says smiling at them "But now you get to spend time with great grandpa"

"And then you go left, and fake it to the right" A girl says as she runs around Jack shooting the basketball into the basket "And the winner for the third time in a row is Lauren Grace Carter"

"Never get tired of watching you beat him" Sean says as he sits on the back steps of their house "But I will figure out your secret"

"I have two brothers" Lauren says as she smiles at him "that's my secret" she says as Jack comes up wrapping his arms around her

"Well I'm fine with you beating me any day of the week" Jack says as he kisses her on the neck

"You better get used to it" Danny says as he comes walking down the backsteps "That's how it's going to be for the rest of your life" he says as Lauren starts walking over to him "I thought I saw an extra car in the driveway"

"Hey" Lauren says making her way over to him as he wraps her into a hug

"My faviorte future daughter-in-law" Danny says as they pull out of the hug "how was your drive?"

"Good till I hit city traffic" Lauren says smiling at him "And I'm your only future daughter-in-law right now"

"And that's why your my faviorte" Danny says as he turns to go towards the house "Now everyone in the house I brought home pizza for dinner"

Later that night Jack is sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop open with papers laying beside it as Danny comes downstairs in his night clothes

"What are you still doing up?" Danny says as he comes around to the other side of the table "It's close to midnight"

"Law school" Jack says looking up at him "that's always the answer" he says as Danny walks over getting a glass of water "and I have some other things on my mind"

"What's going on bud?" Danny says as he walks over sitting down as Jack closes his laptop

"You know how Lauren has been waiting for her placement for her clinicals for nursing school" Jack says looking at him "She's doing it at 's"

Danny takes a deep breath as he continues to look at him "And your thinking about mom" he says looking at him

"It just hit me all at once when she said where it's going to be at" Jack says looking at him "It's been five years"

"But it never gets easier does it" Danny says looking at him "Your the most like me when it comes to talking about your mom" he says continuing "the good and the bad points"

"And at the same time I think how lucky we are" Jack says looking at him "Sean and I still have you and the family" he says continuing "And Lauren lost both of her parents, and since she was 12 it's just been her and her siblings"

"At times it hasn't seemed hard to believe that, but I guess we are pretty lucky" Danny says as he continues to look at him

"So Lauren is going to need a place to stay during the week while she's going to and from the hospital" Jack says as he looks at Danny

"Well I know where there is an extra bedroom" Danny says smiling as they begin to get up from the table "let's go to bed"


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes Anna, I know that Liz is very annoying" Lauren says as she is laying on the couch in pajamas looking at the TV a few nights later as Danny comes through the door hanging up his coat before walking into the living room "I am listening to you" she continues as she moves her legs as Danny sits down as he lets out a yawn "Just try to come to a compromise,  
I have to go bye" she says hanging up the phone

"Trouble in paradise" Danny says looking at her as she looks up from the phone

"With five siblings, there is always something" Lauren says looking at him as he loosens his tie "but they are ready to seeing us in a few weeks when we come for thanksgiving"

"It was really nice of them to invite the whole family" Danny says as he looks at her as he leans his head back against the couch rubbing his eyes "and I'm ready for a break"

"Looks like you had a rough day" Lauren says looking at him as she picks up a mug of hot tea off the coffee table taking a sip "being the Police Sergeant not all it cracked up to be"

"There was this couple killed in a drunk driving accident" Danny says looking at her "And they have two kids, we've been trying all day to get them to open up" he says as he continues to have his head leaned against the couch "We can't get anything"

"Well what's going to happen to them?" Lauren says as Danny turns his head to look at her

"We're trying to contact a next of kin" Danny says looking at them "But if we can't find someone soon their going to be put into the system"

"How old are they?" Lauren says as she looks at him as Danny sits back up

"We think their around 8 and 12" Danny says as he looks at her

"Around the same age I was when my parents were killed" Lauren says as she looks at him "I remember how scary it was in the days that followed" she says continuing to look at him "everything changed when that guy decided to get behind the wheel drunk and crossed the center line" she says looking back up at him "If it hadn't been for my brother Adam and his wife Lindsey taking us in we would have been in the system, maybe I should try to talk to them"

"I think that sounds like a great idea" Danny says looking at her as he rubs her knee "have you ate yet?"

"Yes and there is still some chicken in the oven" Lauren says smiling at him

"Well I am going to go get settled in and change clothes" Danny says getting up off the couch "And then maybe I can watch more of the what is it on netflix with you"

"Hart of Dixie" Lauren says smiling back at him "And sounds good"

The next day Maria is sitting at her desk as Lauren comes walking out of the room from where she has been talking to the kids "how did it go in there?" Maria says looking at her as Lauren sits down beside her desk

"I think they'll be okay" Lauren says looking at her "Their just really scared, but I told them that I would keep in touch with them, I think it's something about just talking to someone who knows what their going through" she says before looking over towards Danny's office where there is a woman talking to him "so who is that in there with dad?"

"He swears their just friends" Maria says as she turns around to look in the same direction "Name is Alice"

"Well being a woman it looks like it's more than just friends" Lauren says as she looks at Maria

"Yea that's what I think too" Maria says looking at her "But Danny has been pretty closed off in that area since Linda passed away, and I think that she may be the first woman that he has had serious feelings for since then" she says as Lauren continues to look towards the office

The next morning Sean and Lauren are running through the park as they come to a stop as they look back

"Come on dad" Sean yells back as Lauren catches her breath as Danny runs up as he sits down on a bench

"I can't keep up with you two" Danny says looking at them "How about you go get some coffee, and a white hot chocolate for your sister"

"Not my sister yet" Sean says as he looks back as Lauren sits down beside Danny "they're not married yet"

"She's been your sister for the past four years" Danny yells at him as Sean turns around to go towards the coffee cart "that will just make it offical"

"I mean I already call you dad" Lauren says as she smiles over at him

"So I was so busy yesterday I never got the chance to ask" Danny says looking at her "How did it go with those kids?"

"It went good, really good" Lauren says looking at them "I think they are going to be fine, I talked to the girl last night and they found an aunt on the west coast that is going to take them in" she says continuing "And I noticed something else yesterday too"

"And what is that" Danny says as he gives her a look

"Alice" Lauren says as she looks at Danny with a nervous grin

"Maria told you" Danny says as he continues to look at her "I haven't told anyone about that yet it's just been a couple weeks"

"It looked like it was going well from my point of view" Lauren says before noticing the look on Danny's face "It's been five years, and Mama Linda would want you to be happy"

"I haven't even told Sean and Jack about it yet" Danny says looking at her "I've been trying to figure it out myself, I haven't felt the way I feel about Alice since Linda" he says continuing "I never thought I would ever feel that way again"

"And Sean and Jack?" Lauren says as she looks at him

"I guess I'm afraid that they are going to feel like I am, I don't know, replacing their mom" Danny says looking at her

"No one is ever going to replace their mom" Lauren says looking at him "Just like no one will ever replace my parents, but your doing a pretty good job at being a dad to me" she says continuing "And they wouldn't want you to be lonely, just like I don't"

"I have to tell them, don't I" Danny says looking at her "tonight at dinner once Jack comes home, I'll tell them"


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on" Lauren yells down the hall as she comes back upstairs "thirty more minutes and I'm leaving with or without you" she says before going back downstairs

"Who's idea was it to leave at 6 in the morning?" Sean says as he pokes his head out of his room

"I promised her that we would be in Vermont by lunch" Jack says as he looks out of his room across the hall "Come on dad" he yells

"I'm coming" Danny says as he opens up his door stepping out into the hallway

Meanwhile, downstairs Lauren is making a cup of coffee as the front door opens as a little boy comes running in "Hey Lauren" he says as he makes his way into the kitchen

"Hi Liam" Lauren says as she leans against the counter smiling at the little boy as she takes a sip from her cup

"Go on get in there" Lauren hears coming from the hallway as a teenage girl reluctantly steps into the kitchen followed by a woman around Danny's age

"Hi Maddie" Lauren says as she looks at the teenage girl before smiling at the other woman

"I don't do mornings" Maddie says as she walks over to the living room flopping down on the couch

"Neither do the men in this house" Lauren says looking over at the other woman "Good morning Alice"

"Lauren" Alice says walking over to give Lauren a hug as she sits a box down on the counter "Thanks again for inviting us for Thanksgiving, I can't wait to meet your siblings" she says smiling "I brought doughnuts for breakfast"

"Sounds great" Lauren says as she opens the box "So Maddie seems excited about the trip"

"I'm trying with that one" Alice says as she looks at Maddie who now has her earbuds in "And she's not even a teenager for another year"

"She'll get settled in and be fine" Lauren says as she hands Alice a cup of coffee

"It's just she's only twelve and has already been through so much" Alice says as she takes a sip of coffee "With Jerry being sick for so long before we lost him" she says looking at Lauren "And losing him they lost their daddy and I lost a husband" she says continuing "And then uprooting them to come out here from California for my counseling job at NYU"

"Well I know from personal experience that life doesn't always turn out how we expect it too" Lauren says looking at her

"Yea I never expected my life to turn out this way" Alice says taking a sip of her coffee "And I really never felt that I could feel for another man the way that I felt for Jerry, we were married for fifteen years before he was diagnosed with cancer"

"Dad has said the same thing about you" Lauren says smiling at her before Danny comes walking down the stairs followed by Jack and Sean as he puts his arms around Alice's neck as he put's his head on her shoulder

"Well their awake" Alice says as she smiles at Lauren as she rubs Danny's hair

"Barely" Jack says rubbing his eye as he puts his arm around Lauren's shoulder giving her a kiss

"Where's the coffee?" Danny says as he lifts his head off of Allison's shoulder

"I'll make some travel mugs up for the road" Lauren says as Jack helps her get the mugs out of the cabinet

"Oh yea we need to go" Alice says as she looks at her watch "We were supposed to be over at your dad's ten minutes ago"

"Don't forget the doughnuts" Liam says reaching as he grabs the box off of the counter

"Yea we can't forget the doughnuts" Sean says as he begins to lead Liam towards the door "come on buddy, let's go get in the car"

"I know how your going to make such a good teacher" Jack says as him and Lauren follow behind them "You have the same mindset as the kids"

"And we can't forget this one" Alice says as she walks over to the couch tapping Maddie on the shoulder "come on little miss let's go" she says as Maddie gets off the couch heading towards the door as Danny and Alice follow behind her

"Can I ride in the car with Charlotte and Emily?" Liam says as he jumps out of the car as they arrive at Frank and Henry's house as everyone is standing out front of the house

"You need to ask Jamie and Eddie that" Alice says getting out of the car followed by Danny and the rest

"Sure you can pal" Jamie says as he leans against the car as Eddie smiles from inside the car where she is watching the girls, "I think we have one extra seat just your size"

"The first road trip" Maddie says as she looks at them before going over to the car to look at the girls as Liam climbs in with Eddie

"So what is the car situation?" Danny says as he looks at them

"Well Pop and I are going to ride in the car with Jamie and Eddie and I guess Liam too" Frank says looking at them

"And Nicki, Alex and I are going to ride together" Erin says as she looks at them "Since we're going to leave from visiting with Lauren's family to meet Alex's family for a late Thanksgiving"

"And I guess that means we get the rest of them" Alice says as she looks at Danny

"Okay you heard the lady" Danny says looking at Jack, Lauren, Sean, and Maddie "Come on troops"

"Means I get to ride in the car with the lovebirds and miss drama queen" Sean says as he looks at them as Danny and Alice give him a look

"Okay and I texted the address for the inn to everyone if we get separated" Lauren says looking at them "and also the address to my brother's house"

"Let's go" Frank says as everyone starts getting into the cars "Next stop Shelburne"


End file.
